


This is Your Captain Speaking

by Althehuman



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anya Lives, Boats, Canonical Character Death, Costia lives, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gustus the Cat - Freeform, Humor, Just Titus and Jake, Music Festival, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Swearing, Trigger warnings in necessary chapters, no dead lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althehuman/pseuds/Althehuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods is a woman whose mind, body and soul craves to be in the sky, far from the cold hard earth below. Clarke Griffin is a woman who is too afraid to leave the safety of the ground, the sky never as far away as she'd like. Both have suffered through a similar hell and back, each in their own ways. But fate, the fickle thing it is, demands that the sky and the earth always meet at the horizon.</p><p>Or, the AU where Lexa just wants to fly her damn plane and Clarke really wants her boat to have a name that is grammatically correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've had this AU stuck in my head for a while, and it has finally decided to cooperate enough to type it out. This is a first time posting for me, so feel free to share your thoughts, anger, criticism or the like in the comments. These first two or three chapters will be a bit slow, and a bit on the angsty side as I help introduce everyone, and will become lighter, fluffier, and (hopefully) funnier as the story begins to progress. As mentioned in the tag, I'll add trigger warnings as needed, as well as what sections to skip if one applies to you. Let me know if you see something that needs to be added as a TW, and I'll be sure to put that in.
> 
> TW: Alluding to plane malfunction/crash (Italicized section)  
> TW: minor description of a panic attack (second to last paragraph)

_Nothing._

_The world is black again, void of any possible sign of creation. There is no heat, nor is there cold. There is nothing. It's almost comfortable, and for a moment it could possibly be considered relaxing, this feeling of nothing. It disguises itself as a weightless floating and, in this little patch of time, nothing else matters._

_Nothing is such a funny word: no thing. An absence. A hole. The lack of, well, everything and anything. The word is as hollow as your vast surroundings, but you note that for once, it doesn't feel non-exsistant. It feels almost loaded, like the words on the tip of your tongue before a significant confession that you can't seem to release._

_The sound of a distant rumbling beckons your attention. You try to gather your surroundings, hoping to find the source of your disturbance. Seconds, minutes, hours pass, and still you are no closer to finding the sound. It isn't until you've given up hope of returning to your placid subsistence when you realize the rumbling is approaching. Slowly, very slowly it draws near. It closes in on you, and the veil of nothingness you relished in is shattered, replaced by that of a panel of controls, the yoke firmly in your hands and the headset resting comfortably over your ears._

_A voice calls out over the headset, excitement bursting through with every word, "I'm doing it. Holy shit! Dad, I'm doing it!" You realize then that the voice is your own. You flicker your sight between the controls, up to your father, and back down again._

_"That's my baby girl! Now don't get ahead of yourself, we aren't quite at the altitude we need." His eyes are full of joy and pride, a look you once promised to earn every day._

_Almost automatically, almost naturally, your hands set off to maneuver the aircraft higher. Glancing out of the side window, you see your world of nothing disappear into the distance. Soon the nothing becomes a simple speck below you and transforms into a landscape riddled with rolling hills and various wildlife roaming through the forest._

_"Remember this feeling, my darling girl." You feel his hand come down to rest on your shoulder, his thumb stroking lovingly over the material of your jacket. "There is nowhere in the world you will find as much freedom as you do in the sky. Right now, you just are. You just exist. And that's okay! Remember that if you ever need to escape from your troubles, you can always find a home up here, even if only for a short time. Here you can just be, and nothing else in the world matters. Nothing."_

_A smile dances on your lips and in your gaze as you turn back to your father. When your eyes meet, the sound of the plane's low rumble morphs into the sound of a loud crash, and the shattering of the glass around you sends a line of ice-cold fear straight through your body. ___

__Her eyes open to the mid-morning sun painfully seeping through the window, almost blinding. She takes a moment to sit up in her bed and breathe deep, desperately trying to calm her racing heart and shaking limbs from yet another nightmare. Thankfully this wasn't the worst one she's had, but it still managed strike her to her very core. They come less frequently now, no longer a daily occurrence as it was those few years ago. These days, she is able to go a few days in a week without being woken up with a painful jolt._ _

__The not-so-subtle knocking on her door pulls her from her thoughts. She turns her attention just as one of her roommates cracks the door open just enough to fit her head in. "Hey, can I come in?" She walks in after receiving a nod, settling in on the desk chair near the foot of the bed. "Where are you at?" Her gaze is filled with concern, and her is expression soft._ _

__"Six or seven. Descending."_ _

__"Okay. A few more deep breaths for me, Lexa. Tell me when you're at a five." She watches Lexa steady herself, the trembling in her body slowly ceasing. One, two more breaths later, Lexa focuses her sights ahead at the blank space on the wall. There's a pregnant moment of silence before she speaks again. "Set?"_ _

__Lexa gives the slightest of nods before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She wipes the palms of her hand across her sleep shorts and brings them to her eyes, ridding herself of the last remnants of the nightmare. "Set. Four right now. I'm good." Standing, she grabs her bottle of water from the bedside table, draining the contents in what seems like one swallow. "Thanks for checking on me, Costia. I'm good, I promise."_ _

__"You know I don't believe that for a moment, but I wont push." Costia shook her head, standing to leave the room. She paused at the door when Lexa spoke._ _

__"I know. You never do." Together they shared an understanding smile, the one that has solidified their friendship throughout their years together. Costia Garland was a feisty one on the playground back in elementary school. She dominated the competitions on the monkey bars, always looking for new challengers to try to beat her time of racing back and across the set. She remained undefeated until the day where little Lexa Woods, the new transfer student, shyly stepped forward. Halfway through their race, both neck and neck as they neared the end, Costia accidentally grasped too far to the left, landing on Lexa's wrist in mid-swing and causing her to fall to the ground. One broken wrist and a few shared bowls of cookie dough ice cream later, the two found themselves to be very good friends. Throughout the years they became inseparable, and it was a rare sight to see one without the other._ _

__They helped each other through all of the hardships that life could throw at two teenage girls growing into adulthood. From failed tests and college applications, to Costia's first heartbreak, even to the nerves coursing through Lexa's veins before her first soccer match on the varsity team, they were the support beam the other needed. And when Lexa was in the hospital for several weeks after her accident, Costia was one of the two people who never left her side. During the healing process and numerous visits to a local psychiatrist, Costia never asked Lexa how she was. Instead, she asked for what was needed. Costia knew first hand about Lexa's stubbornness, and knew that she'd never be able to get a straight answer out of the woman otherwise._ _

__Their thoughts were harshly interrupted by their other roommate and her signature string of curses."You goddamn sack of fucking shit! You _can not _be serious right now!" The two women quickly made their way to the living room where a scene lay, one that could only be described as chaos.___ _

____"Anya?" Costia raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman and the position she was in. Anya was kneeling low on the couch, resembling a cheetah readying itself to catch its prey. Her wild, furious eyes were trained on the large stand that once held their flat screen TV. That very same TV was now lodged into the metal edge of the frame of what was once their glass coffee table that the trio bought only a few days prior. Both the screen and table's glass lay in pieces around the room, shattered beyond any hope of repair._ _ _ _

____"You're _actually _fucking serious right now. I swear to God, when I catch that little fucking shit ball I'm going to-" Realizing she was no longer alone when a muffled chuckling reached her ears, Anya rose to a less intimidating position. " _Love it _. And nurture it. And remind it how much we love having it around. Oh, Gustus, where are you? Gus-Gus?" She clicked her tongue in attempt to draw Gustus out from the safety of his hiding spot._____ _ _ _

________A low meow drifted from under the couch, followed by the head of a long-haired Maine Coon. Upon hearing his owner approach, he mew'd once more and jumped for her arms. "Aw, Gus, did Anya scare you again?" Costia cooed as she stroked the fur of his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Smirking, Lexa bent down so her face was level with Gus'. "It's okay. Anya is actually a teddy bear. She wouldn't hurt you, no matter how much she says she will. She loves you, and I have photographic evidence." Lexa raised her voice, directing herself towards Anya. "Are the tweens camping in Call of Duty again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No!" Anya exclaimed, carefully getting off the couch without stepping on the glass. "I was playing Evil Within and _that _little fucker," She thrust her finger at Gustus, whose tail twitched in acknowledgement. "Decided to do that chirping shit in my ear when I wasn't paying attention." A blush tinted her neck when the women broke out into laughter. "Yeah, make fun of me. Go on." Her arms crossed across her chest.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, come on. You have to admit it's kind of funny." Lexa stood straight, taking in the sheer amount of glass littering the ground. "What's even funnier is that the poor cashiers at IKEA and Best Buy will definitely know us by name at this rate. This is the third TV in a month, An."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After placing Gustus to the ground, Costia went for the broom and dustpan from the kitchen. "That's if they don't already, at least at IKEA. We buy too much from there for them not to." With shoes protecting her feet from the glass, Costia began cleaning up the mess. "I'm still happy we stuck with hardwood floors. We would have been cleaning this up for months."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There's a murmur of agreement as Lexa runs a hand through her mane of wild brown curls. Hey eyes ran over the shattered pieces for a prolonged moment before gesturing behind her. "I'm going to start getting ready to go. What time do we have to get to the festival?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Anya glances up at the clock mounted in the kitchen. "About two hours from now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright. Give a shout if you guys need me." Lexa turned, heading into the bathroom down the hall after stopping in her room for a change of clothes. Once undressed and under searing water, she allowed herself to collapse against the cold tiled wall with a shuddering breath. Seeing the broken glass had forced the nightmare to return to the front of her mind, and her heart rate picked up again. A frigid chill runs through her body, despite the heat of the shower. She gets swept up in a wave of the fear again, and a strangled sob escapes her lips as memories take the place of the dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She isn't sure how long she is in there, but it must have been a while. The water has become as cold as ice, and her skin is wrinkled where the water was landing on it. Lexa shuffled back to her feet and quickly ran through her bathing routine, finishing just as a knock came at the door. "On my way out, hold on." Once the water was off and her outfit was on, she opened the door and ducked past the body leaning on the frame. She slipped into her bedroom, hoping the roommate didn't see her face, red and puffy from crying. With one more deep, almost painful breath, she pushed back her plaguing thoughts and instead focused on preparing for the evening ahead._________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this a shot! The story will become happier soon, and I promise Lexa wont be a sad little bean for much longer. Updates will vary, but I can promise at least one a week. Needless to say, happy and healthy Clexa is endgame, so no worries about that. I don't have a beta, so if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out!
> 
> Chapter two will bounce over to Clarke's POV, and we'll see a bit of her story.
> 
> Until next time, all.  
> ~Al
> 
> (Disclaimer:I own literally nothing involving the 100, or the games/stores/musicians mentioned, etc.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bed of snakes is all it takes to make sure Clarke is wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go for another chapter! Not as angsty as the first, though there is a tender moment stitched in along the way. Enjoy!
> 
> No TW's apply.

"Clarke."

"No."

"Clarke. Get up."

Clarke lifted her head. Bright baby-blue eyes cracked open, peeking through the hair that covered most of her face. "No. Two more minutes, O." It couldn't have been too late in the day, she thought. Surely she could be allowed a few more moments of rest. After all, this was one of the few weekends she had off from work, and Clarke had every intention of savoring it by sleeping in as much as she could.

Octavia shuffled in place with a irritated huff. She grabbed the pillow out from under Clarke's head and pulled, tossing it behind her to land somewhere on the clothes littered across the floor. "Griffin! If you don't get your peppy blonde ass out of bed right now, I will send Raven in here to do it. Do you really want the Snake Apocalypse to happen again?"

Clarke loved her roommates, really. Octavia had practically grown up with her, and Raven came into their lives quite explosively in their first year at college. Together they were a playful bunch, and were constantly trying to one-up each other in a cruel, twisted prank war that started two years ago in their sophomore year. Somehow they had managed to get an off-campus apartment for a good price, and that's when their live action jump-scares began. Raven had learned of Clarke and Octavia's fear of snakes early on, and decided to finally make use of the hundreds of toy snakes she had kept away in a box (to this day she refuses to give a straight answer as to why she has them). After carefully putting the snakes in their new homes, Raven decided that five in the morning was the opportune time to play Octavia's drum-set as loud and as terribly as she could. Even now, almost two years later, Raven still pokes fun at the blood-curdling screams that followed her impromptu performance.

Knowing that Raven would be less kind in her waking manner, Clarke sat up. The red and black checkered quilt pooled around her waist as she stretched her arms with a yawn. "Fine, I'm awake. Why am I awake?" Her voice was still raspy from sleep. 

Octavia jumped up onto the bed and moved to straddle Clarke's lap. "Well," She gave a very mischievous smile and tapped Clarke on the nose with her finger. "You lost a bet you made a few weeks ago. I'm here to claim my reward." 

Clarke allowed her brows to knit together when confusion hit her. "Wait, which bet?" She raked through her thoughts, trying to remember. She rarely took any gambling chances, knowing full well that her luck in those cases wasn't too great. Not thinking of the occurrence, she quirked her head and stared pointedly at her roommate. "Was I drunk?" It wouldn't be out of the ordinary, then, if she had been. Drunk Clarke had the tendency to be rather cocky and refused to back out of a challenge. Drunk Clarke "wasn't to be fucked with", or so she proudly boasted every time alcohol coursed through her system.

"Yep." Octavia sounded the 'p' off with a pop at the end. "DC strikes again. Remember the fourth round of beer pong you lost? You bet that Raven wouldn't be able to finish her project by the time Bass on the Bend started. Since I am, you know, the _best_ of her friends, I said that she could." Her smile grew wicked.

"Fuck!" Clarke pushed Octavia off, determined to get out of bed. Without realizing how she was positioned, her focused face dropped as it met the rough fabric of the carpet. Her body and legs followed half way, twisted in a wild array within the sheets. With her arms and face collapsed on the ground and her legs and ass in the air, she let out a pained groan in defeat.

Octavia, being the _best_ of friends, doubled over in laughter. Tears formed in her eyes as Raven appeared in the doorway. "O, did you wake up Princess yet? Or do I have to do everything myself?" the Latina stopped and took in the sight before her. She quickly joined Octavia, bracing herself on the door frame as she laughed. "Oh my god." The words trickled out through her gasping breath. 

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. Don't bother helping, guys. Totally got it." Clarke turned enough for her to reach up and free herself from the cotton prison. Body now completely on the ground, she glanced at the others who were catching their breath. "So who wants to let me in on this 'reward' I have to pay up?" She let out a small shriek when a large can of paint was dropped near her head. "What the fuck?"

"That's my reward." Octavia grinned triumphantly.

"A can of paint? What am I supposed to do with a can of paint?"

Raven stepped forward, nudging the can closer to Clarke. "Considering that you're an artist, I'd like to think you would know the answer to that question."

"Thank you for your input, Raven." It was a little too early for the charades, and all Clarke wanted was a cup of coffee before paying up to whatever it was Octavia demanded of her. When she opened her mouth to speak, the drunken night and the bet came back to her. "Octavia, no."

"Octavia, yes!" Octavia bent over to pick up the can before following Raven out of the room. "You have thirty minutes to get your ass outside. We have to get your baby finished before we take her to the Bend. Hurry the fuck up!" 

"You are _not_ renaming my boat!" 

"This video on my phone says otherwise!"

_Video? Oh fuck._ It was in that moment that Clarke vowed never to touch another drop of alcohol if she was going to continue making such stupid decisions.

 

Well over an hour later, the three drive over to the supermarket and liquor store to stock up for the weekend. Once their cart was filled to the brim with various food, munchies and beer, they pile back into Octavia's Wrangler to head to the marina. Clarke, much to her efforts and dismay, could not bribe Octavia out of renaming her boat. Sure, she had been considering it for a few months and may have mentioned it to the girls. But there was a part of her that wanted to hang onto _The A. C. G._ as it was the original name bestowed by her father. The fact that she offered up the naming rights while in a competitive drunken stupor made the situation that much worse. Octavia, of course, would back down if a line was really drawn, but Clarke was a woman of her word. She did have one exception, though.

"Hey, O?" Octavia pulled into a parking spot and turned off the jeep before facing the blonde. "Could you put it off to the side, or under it, or whatever. Just.." Her words trailed off into a sombre silence.

"Not in the spot. I got you. You know I wouldn't do that to you or Jake."

Nodding, Clarke unbuckled her seat belt and got out. Though it was only early in June, the summer's heat was already taking it's toll. Quickly they gathered their supplies and went down to the dock, hoping to suffer the heat out on the water rather on pavement. Soon they gazed upon Clarke's last gift from her father. The small yacht was new off the line when they first picked it up, and this particular one Jake had helped put together personally. Jake had been a well-known ship engineer for most of his life, choosing to work with cruise and fishing vessels not long before his death.

Clarke's eyes ran across the port side, landing on a patch of barely off-colored paint. To anyone passing by, it wouldn't have been noticeable. Not to her, though. Even through the layers she could see _The A. C. G._ in Jake's sloppy handwriting. _"It gives it more character, Clarke!"_ was his reply every time she offered to redo it.

"We're back, bitches!" Came Octavia's tradition shout as she hopped onto the deck and made her way into the cabin to drop off the bags in her hand. 

Minutes later, once everything was placed in their designated spots, the women stood outside the boat. Octavia's face was determined, if not a little impish. Clarke knew she wouldn't be able to ask her friend to tell her the name, so she resorted to planting herself on one of the boat's cushioned seat. In her restless wait her mind traveled to the few times she and Jake sat on the very spot she was now. Most of the time his arm would be wrapped around her shoulders in an embrace that was notably his. Whether it was her memories playing tricks on her or her father's spirit watching over her, Clarke wasn't sure. But when a warm tingling sensation danced across her back, she didn't question it.

_"Clarke," He started. "I love you, always and forever. You know that, right?" He nudged his knee against yours, his smile bright._

_"Yeah. You never let me forget!" You chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder if you say it so much because your old age is catching up to you."_

_A full-bellied laugh almost echoed across the calm waters of the bay. "I'm not quite there yet, kid, but you may be onto something." He paused almost hesitantly and his eyes fell somewhere towards the horizon, starting at something that just wasn't there. "Clarke, baby. My little girl. Always my little girl. You'll be graduating in a year. How crazy is that to think about!" With another laugh, his hands mimicked an explosion coming off of his head, complete with a sound effect._

_It was one of his mannerisms you loved the most: his need to exaggerate his words with movements._

_"Pretty soon you'll be making your way into the real world." Leaning closer, he gave a dramatic stage whisper. "I'll let you in on a little secret: it's scarier than people say." You laugh, because you've lost count of how many times you've heard that from him. "But seriously. It seems like just yesterday I had you in my arms for the first time. And now, it feels like if I just blink, even just once, I'll see you walk across the stage again. Now I know your mother disagrees with you majoring in art, but never forget that she, that both of us, love you more than words can describe." His blue eyes locked onto yours._

_Another one of your favourites: his gaze filled with the intense love and joy that only a father could give._

_"I just have one thing to ask." You watched him take a steadying breath, his eyes glossing over in an attempt to keep himself together. "While you're out in the real world, when your art fills galleries and museums, when you get every bit of recognition that I know you deserve, please don't forget your mother and I. Visit us, at least once in a year, more if you can. Call when you have good days, and on the bad. Just please, don't forget us." When a single tear rolled across his cheek, yours quickly followed._

_Your arms wrap around him, fingers clutching tight to the fabric of his t-shirt. Somehow, through your muffled cries and nods you muster four single words, "I wont, I promise."_

Clarke ran a finger over her wrist where those very words were marked permanently into her skin. Though done rationally and with good intent, it now served as a daily reminder of the one promise she couldn't keep.

Raved called to her from below, interrupting her train of thought. "You have nothing to worry about, Clarke. It's perfect! I even helped choose!"

"Yeah," Clarke rolled her eyes. "Because that makes everything better. Remember what happened last time you told me not to worry?"

"Clarke Griffin, I am offended!" Raven placed her hand over her heart for a dramatic flare. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" 

"No, but you knew better than to try and fly that modified drone over the fire pit." Octavia brushed the dirt from her knees as she stood, hands on her hips in victory. "Enough chatter. Clarke, come down and revel in the beauty that is your newly named baby!"

To say Clarke was apprehensive was an understatement. Taking a deep breath, she jumped down to view Octavia's handiwork. Upon seeing it, she froze in place, her blue eyes widening.

"Octavia, no."

"Octavia, yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. A couple of the situations were taken from personal experience, and I hope you all got some amusement from them. "Bass on the Bend" isn't the name of any music festivals that I could find, but please correct me if I'm misinformed. It's inspired by a week-long music fest held here in my city around the same time of year, with the main stage floating on the edge of the river. I figured it worked pretty well for this story!
> 
> If anyone is curious about the type of yacht Clarke has, it's a Carver C34 Command Bridge.
> 
> Next chapter we will find Lexa and the gang attempting to navigate the crowds, ultimately running across Raven, who is soaked from head to toe and very, very angry. Will we find out the chosen name that Clarke has more than a few issues with? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Same as last time, feel free to drop a comment and tell me your thoughts!  
> ~Al


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TW's apply.

Lexa never had a problem with alcohol. Occasionally she would enjoy a beer from a local brewery, or open a bottle of wine to enjoy while she read. Hell, once in a while she'd have some tequila or gin for a variety. Today, though, she had a problem with alcohol. Alcohol, as everyone knows, is a beverage intended for human consumption. Today was the day for that to change. Four times in just as many minutes she felt semi-cold liquid spill on her body from another drunk bumping into her. Sure, the sudden chill was a slight relief from the hot and humid day, but no one really liked having a stranger's drink on them, accidental or not. At this point she was happy that she had chosen her jean shorts over the pants she originally wanted, as cleaning the soon-to-be sticky substance off her legs would be far easier. Her t-shirt, however, may have lost it's fight today. 

She sighed, pulling at the material clinging to her skin. On top of the free booze baths, the crowd around her appeared endless, and a panic was welled up inside her. She had never been to this festival before, and Anya had failed to mention how massive the attendance would be. Her breathing was labored as she clung closer to Costia in effort to not only keep her calm, but not to lose sight of her and Anya. Together the three formed a human chain, keeping them from being parted by people heading the opposite way. 

Costia noted the desperate grasp on her arm by giving Lexa a firm, reassuring squeeze. "Anya, I don't think your 'method' is going to make us move any faster." 

"It doesn't hurt to try."

For the past half hour, the women had been moving at a snails pace, trying to maneuver toward the food and drink vendors. So far they had only managed a few yards, and with the site nowhere to be seen, everyone was losing their patience. Anya was hoping her fuck-off face and aggressive marching would get them there faster. Costia was hoping that someone didn't try to pick a fight with the determined blonde, apologizing to multiple people along the way. Lexa, however, was just hoping for decent food to be found; if she focused on that, and staying tight against the Costia, she'd be able to block out the wall of bodies around her.

A break in the sea of sweating people appeared, and Anya took the opportunity without a second thought. She latched on tighter to Costia's hand and shot for the opening in a sprint. Costia managed to shout another apology to the family that was nearly trampled over just before she felt grass under her feet and there was a sudden stop. She looked at Anya, who stood with a victorious grin. Lexa was beside her, looking relieved to be out in the open again.

"See? It worked!" Anya flicked her hand to the lot behind her, where a variety of food and drink trucks were scattered. She glanced around, and with a sigh she kicked at a dandelion in the grass. "Still more crowds." Her eye's tried to meet Lexa's to no avail, her eyes closed while she worked on getting her breathing back under control.

"The crowds were your idea, genius. You're the one who wanted to see the band playing tonight." Costia crossed her arms, an annoyed expression crossing her features. "I could have just bought you a ticket for their next tour if you were so eager."

"Yeah, but you two wouldn't have come with."Anya slung her arms around the others necks, effectively drawing them into her chest. "You two are the only ones who I can deal with for more than two minutes!"

Lexa pushed out of the embrace and took a step back. "No, we're the only ones who can deal with _you_ for more than two minutes. If Nyko or Indra were here, they would have come instead of us." She mumbled, slowly heading towards the smell of food nearby. 

"I heard that!" 

"I hope you did!"

Costia quickly caught up to her, the rumbles of a chuckle still in her throat. Her pace met Lexa's and her elbow came to rest on the taller woman's shoulder. "So, anything catching your eye? Or is the Beast still thinking?" 

The Beast was well known throughout their mutual friends and was a hot topic whenever everyone went out. To an outsider's view, Lexa was a physically fit woman who loved to stay active. More often than not she would have some sort of smoothie or protein shake on hand, and was always caught in her workout clothes on her days off. Those who knew her well, however, knew that while she did maintain a proper diet for the most part, there were some days where the Beast came out and she would eat almost everything in sight. Nyko had once suggested that she should ask a network channel for her own show where she tried to see how much food she could consume at a buffet; the comment was answered with hearty laughter, as well as an attempt to see if she could (Lexa may have received some disturbed looks from other customers for the amount of food she consumed that day, especially when she went back for dessert).

"Still thinking." Lexa tapped her stomach, still taking in everything around them. "I'm gonna grab something to drink, then figure something out."

Anya popped up next to her and with a mumble of agreement, they located the stall with the shortest line. Moments later, I.D. wristbands on and drinks in hand, they searched around for a place with a good vantage point of everything. The spot they had their eyes set on was well shaded by a fairly tall tree, and the prime location was surprisingly empty. Figuring it would work, they started over. Together they weaved through the sporadic waves of teens and adults huddled together, thankfully without a single ounce of alcohol landing on Lexa again. 

As they neared, however, that wasn't the case. Lexa had been distracted, her eyes still scouring the food trucks, and was unable to notice the sudden stop in front of her. She collided with Costia's back, the only buffer being her cup of beer which was brought up so she could take a sip. The plastic cup cracked on her impact, the liquid flowing onto the back of Costia's shirt and down the front of her own. "Damn it!" Lexa grasped the front of her shirt and pulled, shaking it back and forth. "Sorry Cos," she focused forward. "Anya, what the fuck?" Her movements ceased when she couldn't locate the woman. "An?" She looked at Costia, whose eyes were trained on the ground.

Lexa could see strands of Anya's blonde hair, as well as her limbs. The rest of her was hidden, covered by another woman who was drenched from head to toe. Her ponytail of brown hair was cascading water onto the pavement, and her dark red shirt and black shorts seemed to cling uncomfortably to her lightly tanned skin. A small brace was positioned on her left leg, which seemed unaffected by the water. When she finally sat up, Lexa noticed that the Latina was definitely on the attractive side, and was unfathomably pissed.

"What the fuck! Don't you watch where you're going?" The Latina pushed herself up and placed her hands on her hips, sneering down at Anya. "Jesus, no one has any fucking manners anymore."

"Oh no." Costia took a step back to line up with Lexa. They watched as Anya jumped up, her face red. "Guys, look, let's talk about this calmly." Costia put her hands up defensively. "I'm sure it was an accident."

Anya's voice cut her off, her words like venom. "Watch where I'm going? If _you_ had been watching where you were stomping off to, you wouldn't have barreled into me. " She got closer to the woman, her pose intimidating. "It's fucking physics. How could I have hit _you_ when _you_ landed on top of _me_? Your logic makes no fucking sense."

The woman took a step closer so that their faces were nearly touching. She had to look up at Anya, who was a little taller. "Don't talk to me about physics. I have a degree proving that I know more about physics and logic than you do about keeping your head out of your ass enough to pay attention!"

"Oh, great!" Anya threw her arms up in mock surprise. "She has a degree!" She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take that degree back to whatever party-centered college you got it from and trade it in for one that teaches you how to _fucking apologize_ ."

The woman became silent, obviously thinking over her words. The two stared each other down, unwilling to cave. A minute passed, and her eyes flickered down to Anya's ripped band shirt. "Good choice in music, I see."

Anya let out a breath that may have been an attempt at a half hearted laugh. "No shit. Why else would I be here?"

"Raven Reyes. And I would assume for hot women to knock your beautiful ass down in the middle of the street." The woman, Raven, stuck out her hand in the little space between them.

"Anya. You caught me, you're right. There's no way for me to be here for the headlining band." They shook hands, and Anya raised an eyebrow. "So, care to tell me why you're wetter than a soccer-mom seeing _Thunder From Down Under_ for the first time?" Her attempt at an Australian accent was terrible enough to cause a loud laugh to come from Raven.

"Oh, I like you." Raven waved her hand in dismissal. "My friend is pissed because I helped rename her boat. She may have pushed me off once we parked ourselves on the river."

Costia spoke up, happy the fight she feared didn't ensue after their argument. "She's upset over a name?" 

"Yeah. O and I were trying to name it something to cheer her up, and apparently it doesn't sit well with her." Raven scoffed. "Think of the children, she said. The children wont know better in my opinion."

"Who is O?" Costia asked, speaking at the same time as Anya.

"What was the name?" 

Raven smirked. "It's-"

"As much as I loved your bickering," Lexa cut in and shook her broken cup in the air. "I'm going to go get a refill. Call me if you guys move or need me." With that, she stepped back off the curb and turned towards the stalls. 

In most cases, Lexa wouldn't wander off by herself. Her anxiety ran high when out in large crowds, so she always kept a friend nearby for some sense of familiarity. Right now, though, she was willing to take the chance in order to avoid the flirting Anya was sure to be doing right now. Raven seemed to be just her type, and was able to keep up with Anya's sharp and witty remarks with ease. A soft smile played at her lips, happy at the prospect of her roommate finally finding someone. 

Once she purchased another beer, Lexa strolled down the lot in consideration of her food options. The variety didn't really seem to interest her or her stomach; most incorporated deep fried dishes or things smothered in cheese, neither of which mixed well with the outdoor heat. The only two that caught her eye had her in an internal debate, both being what she thought of as the better choices of the bunch. One was a small hut shaped stall, a large wok over an open flame seen inside that offered a few "island-inspired" dishes. The other was simpler, offering "the best bacon on the block" with quarter-pound pieces broiled with a maple glaze; even though it wasn't a full meal, it would tide her over until she could decide on a proper meal. Then again, she _could_ leave and head to a nearby restaurant she knew and trusted, returning later for the show. 

Lexa didn't realize that she was staring at the bacon sign while lost in her thoughts, at least until someone cleared their throat next to her. "You should do it. I come here every year to get some."

All of her life Lexa had never been a fan of romantic movies or novels, believing that they over-exaggerated in order to keep women coming back to spend money. The whole world stops moving, time stops ticking, fireworks exploding thing never really clicked with her. Sure, she had dated a few women here and there, but none of them lasted longer than a month or two. The spark wasn't there, the world kept moving, and time ticked on. She settled on focusing on her work after a few more attempts, deciding to let things happen as life allowed instead of actively searching for a partner.

When she turned to the source of the voice, Lexa felt as if a light switched had been flipped inside of her. Suddenly the air seemed less dense, allowing her to take a breath so deep it was as if she'd been holding it. The anxiety that had followed her all day disappeared, and she honestly couldn't remember the last time she felt this calm and at peace. The sun seemed to shine brighter without burning as it had been, though it could have been from the woman's hair, or the small smile that danced on her lips. And her eyes, Lexa didn't know where to start. All she knew was that she didn't want it to end, and that she wanted to look at those blue eyes until her dying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! It's been a busy month with work and anniversaries. I'll be updating weekly as promised from here out. 
> 
> This chapter was getting pretty long, so I decided to split it up into two (hence the cliffhanger). The next will pick up right where we left off, and we'll finally see the controversial name.
> 
> Until then!  
> ~Al


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TW's apply.

_When she turned to the source of the voice, Lexa felt as if a light switched had been flipped inside of her. Suddenly the air seemed less dense, allowing her to take a breath so deep it was as if she'd been holding it. The anxiety that had followed her all day disappeared, and she honestly couldn't remember the last time she felt this calm and at peace. The sun seemed to shine brighter without burning as it had been, though it could have been from the woman's hair, or the small smile that danced on her lips. And her eyes, Lexa didn't know where to start. All she knew was that she didn't want it to end, and that she wanted to look at those blue eyes until her dying day._

Lexa's brows furrowed, and her mouth struggled to form the English language. She quirked her head slightly, taking another relieving breath. "What?" She had completely forgotten what the blonde beauty had said.

Her smiled turned into a grin, pointing back up to the sign. "The bacon? It's really good. A personal favourite of mine. I have it every time I come here."

Lexa was sure she'd never hear the end of the teasing if her friends found out that she was distracted from food. By a gorgeous woman, nonetheless! "I was thinking about trying it." She did everything she could not to slap herself in the face for the stupid reply. 

"I figured as much." The blonde gave a slight shrug. "I think you should. Unless your a vegetarian, then I should warn you that there aren't any vegetables involved with it. Straight up pig." She chuckled. 

If her voice hadn't captivated Lexa enough, her laugh definitely had. Lexa desperately wanted to hear it again. "No, not a vegetarian." She took a moment to clear her throat, tearing her gaze away from the blonde to the stall and back again to blue. "So, say that I try it and it isn't as great as you claim?" Lexa raised a brow.

Blue eyes flickered between the brilliant green ones, then down to the cup supported by elegant hands. "Then I'll buy you as much as you want to drink for the rest of the festival." When she smiled again, Lexa was sure her stomach had learned to dance as a fluttering coursed within her. "In fact, I'll do you one better." With that, the blonde turned on her heel and headed towards the stall.

"Hang on! What do you mean?" Lexa took a half step forward, desperately wanting to follow the woman and the calming air she brought. Her movements were stopped when the woman turned her head, still walking ahead.

"I'm proving a point. Stay there!"

To say she was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Lexa wasn't quite used being ordered around; usually she was the one barking out commands to her employees. Even when her roommates or friends tried to playfully instruct her to do something they would have to press on until she agreed. Still, there was something about the blonde that made her want to trust her. So Lexa stayed put, settling for sipping at her beer and awkwardly shuffling her feet as she stepped out of the way of rushed and hungry festival-goers. 

Minutes passed, and Lexa lost sight of the beautiful blonde. With a sigh, the hopes of her return dropped as Lexa could no longer see her through the crowd. A tightening began in her chest and her breathing started to stutter. Her eyes glanced around, hoping for any familiar face in the sea of people around her. Luck was not on her side, it seemed. Just as her fingers nearly crushed the cup in her hand something appeared quite close to her face, causing her to give a small jump and raise her hands to protect her head. As she stepped back, her body collided with something very soft, and very warm. A light floral scent surrounded her, and a hand was placed on her bicep with a gentle squeeze. 

"Whoa! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you." 

The voice shot through Lexa and allowed her to take a deep, shaky breath. She exhaled while removing herself from the person behind her. "It's fine." Her voice didn't come out as strong as she would have liked, and she hoped that the blonde didn't notice how shaken she actually was when their eyes met. 

The woman gazed at her, a curious expression crossing her features. After a moment, she looked around at the surroundings and settled her eyes somewhere off to the side. "Here, come on." Her head nodded in the direction of her sight and she began walking.

This time Lexa didn't hesitate to follow. They kept close and moved quickly, soon arriving at an empty bench on the sidewalk. It was more or less away from the majority of the crowd, save for the occasional person or couple passing by. Lexa sat down, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her hands came up to rub her face, her fingers pressing over her eyes briefly. She inhaled deeply, counting to ten in her head, and dropped her hands to her lap when she finished. 

It was then that Lexa felt something nudge her shoulder. She looked up to see the other woman with an apologetic smile and what Lexa assumed was the bacon-stick she had raved about held out for her. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you like that."

Lexa took the offering, shaking her head. "As I said, it's fine." She looked down at the skewered meat, noticing that it did actually look appetizing. "I just don't care for crowds." Glancing up, Lexa realized the woman was waiting looking between her and the bacon, obviously waiting for her to try a bite. So she did. A moment later, Lexa's brows shot up as she gave a content nod. "Okay, I can definitely see why you come back for this."

"Good?"

"Very." Lexa couldn't help the happiness that coursed through her when she saw blue eyes light up with joy. Nor could she help the flutter in her heart when she saw the woman do a little dance in her seat and let out a small cheer.

"Yes! Point made, I think." There was that damn smile again, as well as the dancing in Lexa's stomach.

"Point certainly made." Lexa quickly made her way through the food and was soon standing to throw away the skewer in a nearby trash bin. She stopped when she heard a gasp from the woman.

"Oh my god, your clothes! I'm so, so sorry."

Confused, Lexa looked down the length of her body to see a large wet spot covering the majority of the front of her outfit. It was then that she realized her drink was not in her possession, nor anywhere around her. She waved her hand in dismissal, figuring that she lost it when the blonde had sneaked up on her earlier. "It isn't the first thing to be spilled on me today. No need to be sorry." She went to turn once more but a warm hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I am sorry, though. Not only did I scare you, I made you lose your drink." The woman shook her head. "I have some extra clothes over on my boat, if you'd like to change? The last thing I want is for you to be stuck in something uncomfortable."

Lexa froze at the blonde's words, and her eyes went wide. She tensed, and pulled her once captured wrist back to her body. Somehow she managed to shake her head. "No, that's quite alright." Her words came out in a stutter and her gaze latched on to an ant crawling along the pavement. "Thank you for everything, but I really should be getting back to my roommates."

"Wait, don't go. Please." The woman stood, her hands out in defense. Her voice was gentle, pleading. "I'm sorry. Whatever I said that I upset you, I'm sorry. I just want the chance to make it up to you, that's all." 

Lexa shuffled in place. She considered her options: going back to her roommates just to suffer through Anya's flirting and Costia's seclusion to her phone, or going with this woman who seemed to genuinely want to be around her, but with the high chance of having an attack when they got near the boat. A voice broke through her thoughts.

"If you really have to go, I understand. But I'd really like the opportunity to make this right, and maybe get to know you a little? I've honestly had more fun in the past twenty minutes with you than I have with anyone in a long time." 

Blue eyes were trained on green, and Lexa knew her decision was made. Words came out of her mouth, mumbled. When the blonde looked at her again with confusion, she cleared her throat and spoke louder. "I like boats about as much as crowds." 

It seemed like a light went off in the blonde's head, and she furiously shook her head with a grin. "That's totally fine. You don't have to come on, or near it, if you don't want to. I promise. I can just run in and grab you some clothes and we can find somewhere for you to change. Whatever will make you comfortable."

Lexa let a small smile to make it's way onto her lips as she nodded. "If that's okay with you, then sure. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. My afternoon just got a lot better." She looked at Lexa for a moment longer before her grin dropped. "Apparently I have to apologize again."

"Again?" Lexa glanced over her outfit once more, thinking that something else was on her clothes. She paused when an outstretched hand slowly made its way into her field of vision.

"For my lack of manners. I'm Clarke, and it's a pleasure to meet you." The grin returned, and it shone in her eyes.

Lexa laughed as she straightened back up, her hand grasping Clarke's. "It seems I must apologize for the lack of mine as well. I'm Lexa." Their eyes held on to the others, neither dropping their grips. A minute, maybe three passed as they kept looking on at one another, nearly captivated. The trance was broken went a phone began ringing, and Lexa reached to withdraw the device from her back pocket. "Costia?" Lexa quickly hit the answer button. "Hey, what's up?" She managed to mouth an apology to Clarke before she jerked the phone away from her ear. 

A loud yelling came through the speaker, followed by shrieking laughter. "Lex? You there?" Costia's voice was difficult to hear through the background noise.

"Yeah," Lexa sighed. "I'm here. I'm guessing you and Anya moved?"

Costia spoke with someone briefly, then came back to the call. "We went with Raven to her friend's boat!" Her words twisted into a cackle. "Oh god, Lexa. I know you don't like boats, but I think you would enjoy this. Raven's friends keep telling the funniest stories. Lincoln here was just going on about.."

"Costia!" It was becoming more and more difficult to understand the other woman, so Lexa cut her off. "I need you to calm down for a second and help me understand. You guys went off with Raven, a woman who just about murdered Anya for walking?"

Clarke seemed to perk up at this. "Raven? As in Raven Reyes, Raven?"

Lexa nodded her head and pulled the phone away from her mouth. "I think that's right?"

"Brown hair, wearing black and red?" 

"That's the one." 

Clarke grinned once more, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "It seems like our friends have found each other. You wanna head over to them?"

"Costia," Apparently the other woman had continued her previous story, and it took Lexa a few more calls of her name before she stopped speaking. "Costia, we're heading your way. Don't wander off."

"We?"

"Clarke and I."

"Clarke? Oh! That's Raven's roommate!"

By the sound of Costia repeating herself, Lexa knew that her friend had consumed more than a couple of drinks. Sighing once more, she signaled for Clarke to lead the way. "Sure, Cos. Listen, just stay with Raven and Anya. We're coming to you." After a hum of agreement, she hung up the phone and matched her step with Clarke's. "So, this has becoming rather interesting."

Clarke chuckled, swerving her steps to avoid a child running by. "I'd say so." She turned, walking backwards, and held out her hand. "Come on, it isn't too far from here."

A smile, one not forced or faked, grew on Lexa's lips. She took the offered hand, and Clarke tugged her on into the crowd. This time, though, Lexa did not feel the panic that had set in her earlier. The fear of those around her wasn't there. Instead, her focus was on the beautiful woman in front of her, and the soft and slightly moist hand guiding hers. For once she felt completely at ease and safe, surprisingly with this strangely alluring and unfamiliar woman. Her smile grew wider each time blue eyes landed on her, making sure that she wasn't regretting the decision to come with. And each time Lexa's smile grew wider, reflecting up through her own green eyes.

Walking together, they didn't speak; with the roar of the crowd, words would have been lost in the air. Still, the silence between them wasn't unwelcome. Before Lexa knew it, they were on a secluded path marked with a sign that read 'Authorized Individuals from This Point On'. Through the trees lining the wooden path, Lexa could see a long dock with a variety of boats tethered to keep them from drifting. She felt herself tensing, but willed herself on. With Clarke, and the hope of seeing her roommates quite soon, she willed herself to keep going forward as the pair began walking along the line of vessels. Loud chattering and laughter could be heard a few yards ahead, and Lexa figured it was their destination.

Lexa found her assumption to be correct, Anya's nearly bare back becoming visible as they drew near; apparently Costia's earlier warning of the heat stuck in Anya's head, seeing that she had worn her bikini top under the black t-shirt. The blonde was perched on the railing, swaying slightly due to the movement of the boat on the water. Her head turned, speaking to someone inside the cabin, and her eyes caught the pair approaching. She raised her arm and waved it out. "Lex! You're here!"

"Yep. She's drunk." Lexa sighed out, her eyes closing. "She's only that friendly once she's had a few."

Clarke gave her hand a squeeze. "It's alright. Raven's the same way."

"I noticed that earlier when we first met her." A thought flashed through Lexa's mind. "Wait. Are you the one who pushed her off the boat?"

Clarke's face dropped as the two came to a stop by her boat. "She did _not_ tell you guys that. She didn't, did she?" Lexa nodded her reply. "That.. Reyes!" Clarke yelled out, her hands leaving Lexa's to grip the boat's railing. 

Raven's head popped out of the cabin door, a shit-eating grin matching the playful gleam in her eye. "Griffin?" Her voice was laced with innocence.

"You told them?"

"Well, yeah." Raven stepped more into view, waving a plastic spatula in the air. "They asked why I was wet, so I told them." The spatula was now being waved at Clarke. "I must not tell lies." Raven disappeared back into the cabin.

Clarke dropped her head with a groan. "I swear, they're going to be the death of me." 

"I'm sure they love you." Lexa had managed to draw near, now within a foot or two of touching the boat. Though tensed up a bit, she nudged Clarke's foot with her own. "She may have also mentioned why you did it."

Clarke's head whipped up at her, "What?"

"She said you were," Lexa thought of what Raven had said earlier. "Pissed off about helping to rename your boat?"

Another groan. "I'm actually going to murder her." She raised her voice. "Raven, keep in mind I know where you sleep!"

"Yeah, five feet and a wall away from you! Which, by the way, I can _totally_ hear you masturbate." Raven's head appeared again, the grin now a smirk. "You know, friend to friend, you should go ahead and buy some more batteries. Your vibrator wasn't as loud last night as it was last week."

Clarke's face flushed red. "Start running, Reyes." She quickly let her grip release as she hopped up on deck, chasing down Raven into the cabin.

Lexa stood still, in shock and unsure what to do. Anya caught her attention, pointing down to where the boat disappeared into the water. She took a step back and paused for a moment to try to make out the words bobbing in and out of the water. "Bee?" Little black and yellow blobs were painted randomly around the word, impressions of the insect, or Lexa had assumed. She shook her head. "I don't get it." Her gaze returned to Anya, who had double over in laughter. 

A dark-haired woman appeared next to Anya, her smile stretching from ear to ear. "Welcome to the _Bee-yacht_ , biatch!" Her emphasis on the first word made the two sound identical. 

"Octavia!" Came Clarke's voice from within. "You are literally the _only_ one who finds it funny. Lincoln, can you _please_ get your girlfriend to get her head out of the early 2000's?!" She pleaded, a loud clanging of metal heard after, followed by a short cry of frustration. "Get back here, Raven!"

Lexa watched on as large muscular arms wrapped around Octavia's waist, lifting her into the air. The man had a gentle smile on his face as he kissed the side of her head. "You know I love you more than her, right?"

"You'd better, considering that I'm the one you're dating." Octavia returned the kiss to his head, her movements awkward due to their positions.

"Exactly. Which is why you'll forgive me for doing this." 

"Lincoln, no!" 

Her words fell on deaf ears. Lincoln effortlessly lifts her higher, then tosses her flailing body over the opposite side of the boat into the open body of water. More metal bangs were coming from the cabin, and voices were rising against the noise. Anya was laughing loudly at Costia, who was being used as a prop in conversation by a man with goggles around his neck. An Asian man stumbled backwards out of the cabin, wielding a short cardboard tube like a sword, shouting, "Stay back foul beast! Back, I say!"

The first thought that went through Lexa's head was simple: what the hell is going on?

The second was even simpler.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses for the wait, everyone. I apologize from the deepest part of my heart. I planned to post this chapter a few days ago, but decided to add more to the chapter as an extra "I'm Sorry". As always, tell me your thoughts, anger, frustrations, or any grammar errors you may spot (this was edited after a 12 hour shift, so I'm sure I missed some things). 
> 
> Next chapter: Pure, Clexa fluff. Will Lexa be able to go without any more spills? Why is Octavia obsessed with the early 2000's? And, most importantly, why did Lincoln throw her overboard?
> 
> Until then,  
> ~Al


End file.
